With Arms Wide Open
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Miracles only happen once in a lifetime... when things change and their long awaited dream comes true, what'll be the fallout? (Sequel to A Bittersweet Reunion)
1. Chapter 1

" _Better now?" Finn asks after helping Amanda sit back into the seat, Amanda nodding as a concerned Bayley glanced at them._

" _I think we need to make a little stop just to be sure." Bayley says, starting up the car and slowly pulling into a parking lot, all three getting out of the rental car._

" _Mandy… I think you're putting that thought off because it scares you." Finn says as he rested a hand on Amanda's right shoulder after Amanda double checked the calendar on her phone._

 _Sure enough, she was over a month late… and knew she couldn't chalk it up to it simply being work related stress, especially after having just thrown up._

 _Amanda headed down the aisle of the Walgreens the three were in and grabbed a few tests before walking up to the cash register and buying them._

 _Back at the arena and in the restroom of their locker room, Amanda glanced from the time to all four tests on the countertop and brushed a stray hair off of her lightning print leggings… taking a deep breath after hearing the timer, she pressed the button and looked at the tests, one with two lines in its screen, another showing a plus sign, one reading Pregnant and the last reading Positive._

 _Amanda leaned against the countertop and lowered her head, a small smile slowly forming on her face and tears falling. When she heard the door open and felt a hand on her left shoulder, she looked up and saw Finn, who had started to comfort her as he thought that it might've just been a scare and that she was heartbroken… before trailing off when he saw the tests and immediately pulling Amanda into his arms, the two hugging as they kissed._

" _We're gonna be parents, Finn… a little family." Amanda says after a few minutes, Finn smiling…_

"So when will you start telling everyone else?" Punk asks after the hugs were out of the way.

"We're gonna hold off for a bit for mostly everyone… but Kurt needs to know right away and so do the higher ups so the storylines can be written properly." Amanda says, absentmindedly readjusting her Balor Club hoodie and Punk once again seeing the Onyx marquise cut engagement ring and silver wedding ring.

In honesty and in a rarity, she was nervous about telling Kurt Angle about the babies… despite the two having been friends for years, Kurt could still be damn intimidating.

But someone else needed to know before Kurt… Amanda knew that.

Amanda and Finn went for a walk to clear their minds, letting it sink in fully… and it was as Amanda leaned against the wall and the two kissed that they let out startled screams as they heard airhorns, turned and saw Natia and Seth, Amanda and Seth having met Natia just after Wrestlemania 33.

"It was Seth's idea, I swear!" Natia says defensively as Amanda protectively rubbed her stomach and turned angry.

"You know, you could've permanently damaged two little unborn sets of ears! I hope you're proud of yourself, Colby Daniel Lopez!" Amanda snapped at Seth… who turned to Natia with shocked eyes.

"Did… did we just hear that right?" Seth asks… before turning back to Amanda and pulling her into his arms, the two hugging as Natia and Finn hugged.

Amanda was shocked as well as she had expected him to flip out at first… but Seth immediately helped her sit down as they let go.

"You're still early on into it, do you want anything specific to eat? Are you feeling nauseous, should I get some ginger ale?!" Seth asks, Amanda lightly resting her hand on his arm.

"We're okay. Calm down, Sethie, your little nieces or nephews are okay." Amanda says, Seth smiling before he and Finn hugged like brothers.

"You two are gonna be amazing parents, congratulations!" Seth says as Natia and Amanda hugged.

Amanda and Finn hugged and kissed as Seth and Natia decided to go raid the cafeteria, the two feeling calmer.

They also knew that the good news would travel fast… but the reactions would vary from person to person in the company.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shoutout to Scott Hall Lover and Brookeworm for helping out with this story.**

 **One Hour into** _ **Monday Night Raw,**_ **after Hardys vs Gallows/Anderson** _ **…**_

As Amanda and Finn walked to Kurt's office, Amanda was thinking over how to tell Kurt and to incorporate the pregnancy into current storylines.

Here she was, 9 weeks along and barely showing but she was already self conscious and hiding her growing stomach with her Balor Club hoodie.

Knowing it was her nerves as she stared at _Kurt Angle-General Manager's office_ on the sign, Finn lightly grabbed his wife's left shoulder and got her to take a good look at him.

"Lass, it's gonna be okay… Kurt won't flip out on us, okay?" Finn says, Amanda briefly closing her hazel brown eyes for a few seconds before she knocked on the door, both hearing a faint "Come in." before Finn opened the door and him and Amanda walked in, Kurt smiling.

"Hey, you two. Honeymoon go okay?" Kurt says, setting the script down after looking over the main event and hugged Amanda before shaking Finn's hand.

"Hey… Kurt, we have some news to share." Amanda says.

"Ohh… and what could that be, Mrs. Balor?" Kurt asks, a curious gleam in his eyes as Amanda held Finn's right hand in her left one.

"I'm pregnant." Amanda says, Kurt turning a bit shocked… before his shock gave way to happiness and he carefully pulled Amanda into a hug before he and Finn shook hands.

"Wow! This is the best news an old man can get, congratulations you two." Kurt says.

"Thank you. I know you had storylines planned out for me and Finn but-" Amanda says, starting to ramble slightly but Kurt lightly rubbed her left shoulder to stop her.

"I know, Mandy. I've known you for a long time and I also know that you've wanted to be a mom for a long time. I'm proud of you. Honestly, I am." Kurt says, Amanda feeling relief wash over her.

Even though Kurt could be damn intimidating, Amanda knew that he would always understand her as her friend and as a soon to be parent, Kurt having been a father five times over. Even Amanda's older brother John understood and had recently started talking with his own wife Nikki about a family of their own so it was deeply understood that this was not only done for Amanda and Finn but their twin children.

Amanda and Finn kissed and Finn left, Kurt knowing something else was on Amanda's mind when she turned to him.

"I was trying to find Matt and Jeff so I can tell them but I haven't seen them and their match ended a half hour ago. What happened?" Amanda says, Kurt knowing that he had to tell her as the brothers had become her family as well, having known them since John's early days in OVW.

"Mandy… their contract expired, they chose not to renew it and Sting called them with a better offer for TNA." Kurt says, Amanda feeling tears forming in her eyes and blinking them away. "I know they're your friends but Sting had come up with an awesome storyline that the higher ups here felt was too dark in its tone and not really kid friendly… this isn't the same WWE it was 11 years ago, darling." He says, handing Amanda a tissue and she dabbed the tears away.

"Wait… TNA's recent tour runs concurrent with our Mexico/Texas tour, right?" Amanda says.

"Yeah, they'll only be there for a bit in San Antonio… I love your brilliant mind. You're a genius!" Kurt says as Amanda dialed a number belonging to a man she had thought of as an uncle.

"Hey, kiddo. How's the growing family?" Sting says, Amanda caught off guard slightly but remembered that Sting had three children with his ex wife so he had recognised the signs of a woman being pregnant.

"We're doing perfectly… listen, I… I need a favour… yes, involving Matt and Jeff." Amanda says.

"Telling them… anything for you, kiddo." Sting says, Amanda letting out an excited squeal and Kurt smiling as he saw the sadness fade from his friend.

"Thank you so much, Steve. I owe you big time." Amanda says before they hang up, her and Kurt hugging and Amanda going and finding Finn, the two hugging and kissing.

"Did it work?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding before the two found Natia and Joe.

"It worked?" Natia asks, her and Amanda hugging.

Amanda couldn't wait to tell Matt and Jeff… she just hoped that they weren't too into their alter egos.

 **TNA Impact, 2 days later…**

Getting out of the black limo that had been sent to the airport for them, Amanda and Finn walked into the arena and were immediately greeted by Dixie and Ethan.

"I missed you like crazy, mini Cena." Ethan says as they let go, the two having kept a strong friendship since Ethan was in WWE under the name Derrick Bateman.

"You'll always call me mini Cena." Amanda says, her and Dixie hugging before Amanda and Sting hugged.

"Okay, take some time to re-familiarize yourself with the arena, eat, catch up with old friends. We pulled this company back into the black and this is gonna make everyone go through the roof tonight." Sting says as they let go, Amanda smiling.

Amanda and Finn ventured further into the arena… and stopped by the first locker room Amanda recognised from the _America's Most Wanted_ sign on it, knocking on the door.

It was a few seconds before it opened… and Chris Harris greeted her with a hug.

"Damn, I missed you." Chris says as they let go. "James, get your ass over here! And you better not be drunk either!" He shouts into the locker room, James walking over to them and him and Amanda hugging.

"Well damn, little lady, it's been a long time!" James says after they let go, him and Amanda having met when Christian signed with Impact in 2005.

"It has… we've got some news that we're sharing on Tv, during Matt and Jeff's promo." Amanda says after the two walked into the locker room and Chris closed the door.

"Well, you're right on time, got about a half hour before the show." Chris says.

"That'll give me enough time, depending where his locker room is set up. I'll be back in a bit, babe." Amanda says, her and Finn kissing and Amanda readjusting her oversized Bullet Club hoodie as she found the locker room she was looking for.

The knock at the door caught his attention and Cody stood up and opened it, him and Amanda hugging immediately.

"Amanda Rose Balor… I missed you so damn much." Cody says as they let go.

This was gonna be one hell of a night… and both knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, shoutout to Brookeworm. Also, the name for Matt and Reby's second child is not canon with the one they'll choose. If it is, it's coincidental then.**

"Nervous about it?" Cody asks as he and Amanda had been running down the script and Cody curious about what was listed as a surprise announcement.

"Yeah… I wanted to tell Matt and Jeff before they left WWE but didn't get the chance." Amanda says as a knock at the door caught their attention and she opened it, her and Finn hugging and kissing after he closed the door.

"Finn, it's been a long time since I've seen you." Cody says as he and Finn shook hands and Amanda finished her cookies and cream ice cream before putting a mentos mint in her mouth and a bit of lip balm on before applying a wine colored matte lipstick as the intro for Impact finished airing.

"Hello, Impact fans! Welcome to our return to Spike Tv, I'm Mike Tenay and joining me tonight are Don West, Jeremy Borash and The Pope D'Angelo Dinero!" Mike says.

"Glad to be back on commentary tonight, Mike. And we have the long awaited return of the Elevation X match between the Cowboy James Storm and Shane Helms!" Don says.

"Alongside that, we also have the Knockouts Championship battle royal and from what I was told earlier, a surprise that we can't exactly reveal so we hope that one of the gentlemen in the ring will." Jeremy says.

"That's right, Jeremy boy. The broken Hardys have been waiting patiently all day from what I was told." D'Angelo says as the camera turned to Sting, Matt and Jeff, Jeff wearing his Willow mask.

"Hello, San Antonio, how you all doing tonight?!" Sting shouted to the audience, who responded with insanely loud cheering as well as raucous chants of "Brother Nero!", "Obsolete!", "Delete! Delete! Delete!" and "Fuck that owl! Fuck that owl!".

"That is awesome but tonight, I have a surprise guest for the gentlemen standing across from me." Sting says, turning serious… but it only invoked a cackle from Broken Matt.

"Sting, if you think you're gonna get someone else to fight your battle tonight, you're wrong." Matt says, him and Willow both cackling now.

"Yeah, he's wrong. Whoever this person is needs to face us man to man, right now." Willow says.

"There'll be no crazy fight tonight but _she_ is very close to your alter egos, the Hardy Boyz and she wants to share the news herself!" Sting says before turning to the audience and camera. "Ladies and gentlemen in the Impact audience tonight and watching at home across the globe, please join me in welcoming the former Cruiserweight Champion and the Demon Mistress herself, Mandy Balor!" He says loudly, the fans cheering loudly as _People Are People_ by Depeche Mode blared through the arena and Amanda began the long walk down the ramp.

"I don't believe it, I ain't seen her in years!" D'Angelo says excitedly, taking off his headset and running over to Amanda, the two hugging and him trying to unzip her hoodie but she batted his hands away with a slight smirk.

"It's on for a reason, Elijah." Amanda says quietly before heading to the ring and walking up the steel steps, Sting helping her into the ring as Broken Matt and Willow were shouting and ranting about a WWE wrestler being on their turf.

"What's up, San Antonio?!" Amanda shouts excitedly once the music had stopped and she had a microphone in her hand, the fans cheering and chanting "Demon Mistress!".

"What are you doing out here, love of the Demon King?" Broken Matt asks, Amanda looking at her friend.

"Well, I had prepared to tell you and… Jeff something before both of you left WWE." Amanda says as Willow started circling her and she rolled her eyes a bit… she was convinced that either Jeff had taken a lot into this storyline or he was really crazy but she had faced Jeff before when he was training her to wrestler back in her earlier days on that trampoline he and Matt turned into a makeshift ring when the brothers were children themselves.

"And what could that be, Demon Mistress?" Willow asks before he eventually stopped circling the small brunette.

"I know deep down in you, Broken Matt, and you-" Amanda says, pointing from Matt to Jeff, who were stood side by side. "Are my friends, my brothers… and I'm not the only one who needs you both back." She says before unzipping her hoodie, revealing a Bullet Club racerback tank top and both sets of eyes widened as they noticed the tiny baby bump and the fans went crazy as well as everyone in the arena who didn't know already.

"Who is the demon that impregnated you, little Amanda?!" Matt asks after snapping out of it, Amanda giving him an _"You're joking, right?!"_ look as Willow shuffled his left foot back and forth.

"Matt… you were there at the wedding nearly 3 months ago, you smiled and Reby, little Maxel and Brandon were there too along with Jeff and Beth's little family. Don't you remember?" Amanda says, playing up to the crowd reaction.

"I am not this Matt Hardy you speak of… I am Broken Matt. And… and Matt and Jeff adored you, Amanda Rose, they loved you like their own innocent children. Now the Demon King had his way with you and Willow and I want-" Matt says, feeling a finger tap on his right shoulder and turning, seeing that the mask Jeff wore was on the ground.

"There'll be no revenge seeking, Matt… Mandy is happy now, she and Finn have wanted this for so long. And I'll be damned if you cause any trouble!" Jeff says, Sting instinctively pulling Amanda out of the way as Jeff punched Matt hard enough to knock him onto the ground.

"I'll be damned, Jeff has broken free, Willow is gone and the Demon Mistress is a mama to be!" D'Angelo says, Amanda grabbing her hoodie after exiting the ring and her and Jeff hugging.

In the backstage area was when Amanda and Matt hugged, Matt now out of his character before he and Jeff shook hands with Finn.

"Congrats, you two, you're gonna be amazing parents! The kids will have more cousins to play with." Matt says.

"I can't believe how big they're getting, it just seems like yesterday that I was holding Brandon in my arms and now he's a toddler." Amanda says, remembering the day that Brandon was born.

"Reby and I are thinking about a third child… how many do you two plan on having?" Matt says.

"After the twins, we're gonna wait about a year and a half before baby number three." Finn says.

"Might be another set of twins… anyway, congrats again and sorry we didn't stick back with you to hear it sooner." Matt says.

"It's alright, Matty… I'm just glad I finally got to tell you." Amanda says before the two hug again.

And once again, things were calmed… but Amanda had a feeling that there would be some backstage heat when she and Finn got to Raw next Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

_Feeling misplaced, dejected and misunderstood after losing the 2006 Divas Search, Maryse packed her things up and zipped the duffel bag._

" _They don't want to give me a chance but cheer for that oh so adorable brunette out there who appeared with Mike tonight! Fuck this place!" Maryse says, her voice in a mocking tone for a few seconds as she left the locker room… and stopped when she saw Mike and Amanda talking._

" _That really wasn't easy to do babe, especially after we had to end the search two weeks early because of Layla's torn MCL… but the company wants to move on from this stereotype and you're the way to do it. You'll do amazing here." Mike says, a slightly bittersweet smile appearing on Amanda's face as she shuffled her left foot back and forth… before both heard Maryse scream and saw her storm over to them._

" _Don't you think it's a bit sleazy hitting on a girl young enough to be your sister?!" Maryse yelled before turning to Amanda, who pulled on the hem of her racerback tank top. "And you, soaking up the attention like some innocent schoolgirl! Fucking hypocrite! And you said you thought of me as your older sister?! You stabbed me in the back!" She yelled, Amanda's shock giving way to anger._

" _Okay, first off, back up out of my face before I rip your arm off and beat you with it." Amanda says, Maryse's duffel bag hitting the floor as she backed up. "And second, I worked just as hard as everyone in this contest! There was only gonna be one winner and this is a business, not a dream factory." Amanda says._

 _Maryse snapped and tackled the small brunette, Mike having no luck breaking up the fight as Maryse kicked him back a few feet while trying to escape an armlock that Amanda added a crisscrossed leglock around Maryse's ribcage in a move she called the Mistress Chamber._

 _Standing up, Mike managed to pull the girls apart as they glared at each other._

" _Are you two done?!" Mike asks, both girls nodding before Maryse stormed off and the dark haired man turned to the petite brunette._

" _I really should go apologize to her." Amanda says, Mike stopping her._

" _She'll calm down, you were defending yourself, kiddo." Mike says, Amanda pulling her long curls into a ponytail._

 _But she had that eerie feeling that this had kicked off a chaotic chain of events..._

New Orleans, Louisiana was the kind of atmosphere Amanda normally liked… but the Cajun food she normally ate when there made her feel sick and decided not to eat the Jambalaya that Dolph had offered her.

Talking with Shinsuke and Dolph about the twins after managing to keep two grilled chicken sandwiches down and readjusting her Balor Club racerback tank top, all three jumped as a pair of manicured hands slammed onto the table, Amanda instinctively rubbing her stomach as she looked up at Maryse.

"Can I help you?" Amanda asks, stopping Shinsuke and Dolph from getting involved and glancing at Natia, Joe, Finn and Mike as if to say _"Don't worry, I got this."_.

"Yeah, what was that crazy crap you pulled on TNA, getting into the ring with those two and risking those unborn lives?!" Maryse asks in a shrill tone, Mike, Finn, Natia and Joe running over towards the group as Shinsuke and Dolph went to go find Kurt, Joe and Natia following them.

"Those guys have been my friends for years, I stuck by Jeff when his life was in turmoil, Maryse! And before you start, Jeff has been clean and sober for almost a decade, he doesn't even drink anymore! Beth trusts him around their daughters, Matt and Reby trust him with their sons and John trusted him whenever Jeff was around me… why shouldn't Finn and I trust Jeff around the twins?" Amanda says, thirteen years of chaos on top of chaos spilling out as the four returned with Kurt.

"Maryse, is there a reason you're here stressing Mandy out?" Kurt asks.

"She puts hers and Finn's children at risk around the Hardy family and _I'm_ the problem?! She doesn't deserve to be a mother!" Maryse screamed.

Those words evoked a hard slap across the face from an infuriated Amanda, who Finn gently restrained and Kurt turned to the two, walking over and whispering an idea into Amanda's ear.

Amanda nodded, Kurt walking back to Maryse, who Mike was checking on.

"I said that Mandy could go there and Sting was there the whole time protecting her and the little ones. I have an idea and she agreed to give it a shot… we settle this on Tv when the show goes live." Kurt says as Natia turned to Maryse.

"This has to stop one way or another, Maryse. Whether you two fix things and be civil to one another or you keep your distance, this can't go on!" Natia says, Maryse nodding in agreement before she left.

"You okay there, Mini Cena?" Mike asks, handing Amanda a napkin and Amanda wiping her tears away.

"Yeah… just gotta calm down." Amanda says, Finn, Shinsuke and Dolph turning to one another.

"We know a way that can happen." Shinsuke says, lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her right ear before the group left.

Reaching the arena after getting out of the stalled traffic, Roman, Galina and Joelle got out of the Chevrolet Equinox and Joelle's eyes lit up immediately.

"Auntie Mandy!" Joelle says excitedly, running over and the two hugging.

"Oh sweetie, you are getting so tall." Amanda says as they let go, Joelle having grown to 4'11 which Amanda considered tall for a 10, soon to be 11 year old as at that age, Amanda was only 4'5".

"You're shaking… but it's not cold out here." Joelle says as they let go, Galina and Roman walking over to them and Amanda hugging both of them.

"She mouthing off again?" Roman asks.

"I'll sort this out." Galina says, Amanda carefully stopping her.

"It's gonna be sorted out later, everything out on live Tv, Lina…" Amanda says, turning to Joelle. "Jojo, there might be some hurtful things you'll hear tonight but don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine." She says.

"Alrighty, Auntie Mandy. And as Mommy sometimes says, ladies need to act like ladies, not their shoe size." Joelle says, everyone laughing slightly.

 **An hour before** _ **Raw**_ **, Balor locker room…**

"Stop fidgeting, you look beautiful." Finn says, wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist and his hands resting on her stomach.

"I'm a bit nervous… 13 years this has been going on, chaos on top of chaos. There needs to be some kind of resolution, not only for us but for the future generations." Amanda says, touching up the bronzer she was wearing before closing it and putting it and her brush away.

She swore she saw her younger reflection staring at her after she and Finn kissed and he went to find Aries.

"You can do this… _we_ can do this, this is what they would want for us." The younger Amanda says, lightly readjusting her purple leopard print ring shorts.

"Yes we can… for the ones we lost." Amanda says quietly, the younger Amanda smiling before she faded away.

A part of her innocence had died that day… and now she was looking to get it back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nervous?" Amanda heard, looked and saw Dean and Renee with 10 month old Ezra, who babbled at his godmother when he was put into her arms.

"A bit… hi, little man. You giving Daddy and Mommy trouble?" Amanda says, Ezra babbling happily. "He is such a cutie, hard to believe he's almost a year old." She says.

"Yeah… they grow up so fast, ain't that right, little man?" Dean says, Ezra babbling in worry as Amanda blinked off a dizzy spell and Dean carefully scooped his little boy up into his arms as Amanda sat down.

"Mandy, maybe you shouldn't do this. You're halfway into the first trimester and already, the twins are causing havoc in there." Renee says, lightly rubbing her hand on Amanda's swollen stomach. "Calm down, little ones. Auntie Renee, Uncle Deano and cousin Ezra are right here." She says softly, Amanda looking at them.

"I have to do this, guys… this has gone on too long." Amanda says before hearing Raw's intro start and seeing Finn walk over to her, the two hugging and kissing before Finn turned and immediately wrapped his arms around Ezra after Ezra reached out to him.

"Hi, buddy. Can't settle down for the night?" Finn says, Ezra babbling at him.

"Kiddos think they'll miss something if they're not awake for it. Buddy, Auntie Mandy and Uncle Finn as well as your cousins will be okay, alright?" Dean says after once again holding Ezra, Amanda kissing Ezra on his forehead and lightly tracing a finger over the print on the onesie that read _Baby Bear_.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Austin Aries and tonight, we're gonna have a different way to kick off the show!" Austin says, two leather chairs facing each other and Austin sat in a third leather chair as the fans chanted "Fight, fight, fight!" and Austin chuckled. "No, not like that although there will be a fight between Dean Ambrose and Braun Strowman later… this is gonna be unfiltered, unscripted and hopefully put an end to a thirteen year feud. Please welcome to the ring, the wife of the A-Lister, Maryse Mizanin!" He says, Miz's music playing and him and Maryse walking out to the ring and getting in it as the crowd booed loudly.

Maryse sat down and put one leg on top of the other, crossing them after a microphone was handed to her. For once, Miz was quiet as the last time he had felt tension this suffocating was after Rusev went on a rampage after being pranked.

"And my next guest and my best friend…" Austin says, smiling slightly when the fans chanted "Demon Mistress!" for five solid minutes, Maryse's face scrunching into a snarl.

"Apportez-la ici deja!" Maryse said angrily.

"If you insist. Please welcome the 2017 Cruiserweight Champion, 2018 Diva Of The Year, sister to John Cena, wife to the Demon King himself and soon to be mother to hers and Finn's little demons and angels, Mandy Balor!" Austin says, the fans cheering crazily as _Never Let Me Down Again_ by Depeche Mode blared through the arena and Amanda and Finn headed down the ramp.

"No hoodie this time around, no reason to hide it anymore." Michael Cole says.

"That's right, Michael. The blockbuster announcement took place last Thursday on TNA Impact and the fans have been going crazy on social media since!" David Otunga says.

Finn helped Amanda up on the ring apron and opened the ropes up a bit for her, helping her into the ring before climbing into it himself and Amanda soaked up the cheers and chants before sitting down in the chair opposite Maryse and also crossing one leg over the other as she brushed a stray hair off of her lightning print leggings.

Austin and Amanda hugged and he handed her a microphone, Amanda taking a deep breath before lifting it up to her mouth.

"Usually when I travel to Cajun Country, I like to go a bit wild… can't this time around but this is still a fun place. We were here for Wrestlemania 30 when Brock Lesnar conquered the streak, here for Wrestlemania 34 when the Bullet Club made their debut and took this company by storm…" Amanda says. "But Austin's right… tonight is different because tonight, there needs to be some resolution to the chaos on top of chaos that has spanned over 13 years between me and someone who was once like a sister… and you all know that being the only girl among five brothers has made me want an older sister." Amanda says before turning to Maryse and Maryse turning a bit worried when she saw the seriousness in Amanda's familiar eyes. "You think that I don't deserve to be a mother… I'm gonna tell you something that's painful. I didn't think there was a chance that I would be." She says.

Maryse took a shaky breath and felt tears forming, blinking them away after hiding her face from the camera before turning to Amanda.

"I never had a thought that something was wrong… you just always seemed so healthy, Mandy." Maryse says.

"Looks don't always tell the truth, Maryse… I lost hope after Finn and I started trying a year ago and the tests came back negative. I felt defeated… and then it happened. I just want to put the past where it belongs, I know you do too… hell, if Eddie, Chris, Roddy and Chyna were here now, they'd be disappointed that it got this out of hand." Amanda says, brushing her tears away as Finn lightly rubbed his hands on her shoulders.

Amanda felt her sixth sense going off and looked into the first row of the crowd. Sat in four empty chairs were her lost family and Chris Benoit saying "We're proud of you, kiddo.", the others knowing who Amanda was seeing.

Maryse started crying heavily and immediately wrapped her arms around Amanda, who returned the hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for all of it. I don't know if we'll get back to who we were then but I don't want to fight anymore." Maryse says through her sobs as they let go, Miz and Finn hugging their wives.

Backstage, Natia and Joe were hugging each other as tears also ran down their faces and the faces of everyone watching in their locker rooms and on Tvs in the main backstage area with one thought running through their minds.

' _Thank God there's finally an end to this madness.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A few weeks later…**

If there was one thing that could take her mind off of the nerve wracking match taking place between her husband and the beast incarnate, she found it in two little forms.

Amanda calmed down when she used the portable ultrasound machine that Renee had bought her recently and heard the two little heartbeats going crazy… before feeling a hand on her shoulder and turning, seeing Miss Elizabeth and Macho Man Randy Savage.

"Can you hear that? They're alive." Elizabeth says in a soft voice, Randy brushing happy tears away.

"Nothing better than hearing the sound of a young life, kiddo… you're doing great." Randy says, Amanda knowing that the two had wanted children of their own but never had the chance to.

The two disappeared before she could ask why… and it was as the door opened that Amanda realised that the match was over and Finn had won. He was about to tell her but stood for a minute in shock when he heard the two hearts beating… before he walked over, the two kissing after he crouched down before he lightly kissed her stomach.

"Hey, little ones. It's Daddy, we can't wait to meet you." Finn says, Amanda smiling. She knew that he talked to the children but that was when she was asleep at night… now she could hear it.

"Most wonderful sound in the world… hearing them." Amanda says before the two kissed before he went to go clean off.

It was a while later during the Kenny Omega/Luke Gallows match that the newlyweds heard knocking at their door. Standing up, Finn walked over and let Punk and AJ Lee in.

"Oh, hey you two." Amanda says, carefully standing up and her and AJ hugging before she and Punk hugged.

"Hey. We've been trying to figure out when to stop by and ask this-" Punk says, another knock cutting them off and Amanda opening the door this time and letting Dean and Renee in, Kurt watching Ezra.

"Hey, hey, how are our little godchildren doing today?" Dean asks in a sing songy voice.

" _Your_ godchildren? I was one of the first people that Mandy told about the babies!" Punk says, Natia and Joe walking in and followed by the majority of the locker room.

"Great, now our locker room is Grand Central Station." Amanda says, Enzo gesturing to the 16 weeks pregnant brunette.

"Those are mine and Natia's godkids!" Enzo says loudly, earning him a punch in the face from Braun.

"Hell no, they need someone to _actually_ protect them should their parents kick the bucket!" Braun shouts.

"Okay, little ones can hear you, no talk of death!" Amanda says.

"Yeah and before you two start talking about moving to Dublin to be near the extended family, that would limit my chances of seeing them!" Dean says.

"Dean, I think you need to relax… no one's talking about moving away as much as I want mine and Mandy's children to know Conor and Alexandria and their son Aiden." Finn says.

"And before you start screaming, Briana and Daniel can hear every word-" Amanda says but was cut off by a loud argument breaking out.

At the same time, Stephanie and Hunter were walking by and could hear said argument, both shaking their heads.

"I miss those days a bit… but I think we should calm them down." Stephanie says, Hunter grabbing an air horn but Stephanie stopped him. "Not that way!" She hisses before the two walked into the locker room and slammed the door, stopping the argument.

"Okay, what's the trouble here? All going godparent crazy?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, a bit." Joe says, Stephanie and Hunter walking to Amanda and Finn and seeing Amanda brushing tears away.

"It's okay, come here kiddo." Stephanie says softly, her and Amanda hugging.

When the two let go, Amanda turned to the others.

"Okay… we had Roman and Galina in mind. We haven't made a solid decision yet and we can't with you all at each other's throats. Now just be patient, alright?" Amanda says.

"Fair enough… sorry, kiddo." Enzo says before the two hug.

"It's okay, Enzo… just no more stress, all of you got that?" Amanda says as they let go, everyone nodding in agreement before they all left and Amanda turned to Finn. "I never realised how crazy our WWE family is. Even after the Bullet Club showed up and the 2018 Roadblock Riots broke out." She says as they kiss.

"In all fairness, those riots were bound to happen. And part of me thinks we should choose Sami and Bayley… and I'm curious as to who would…" Finn says, Amanda laughing slightly.

"Braun is a crazy man in that ring but that and the arena is where he leaves all his craziness and aggression." Amanda says, remembering the original choices she thought she would've made… but Chris and Nancy were long gone, along with their beautiful little boy.

Later at the hotel, Amanda was into a deep sleep as Finn talked to their son and daughter… and Amanda was smiling in her sleep.

" _What happened after he won, Mommy?" 5 year old Daniel asks, curled up on Amanda's lap as Finn and little Briana were playing in the water as Amanda was telling Daniel about the time that Chris had won the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 20._

" _After he won, we all hugged him and told him how proud of him we are… he looked at Mommy and told her that it would be her standing there one day on the grandest stage of them all with her dream fulfilled." Amanda says, Daniel smiling as Finn and Briana ran to them, the twins hugging as Finn sat down next to Amanda on the towels, the two kissing._

 _Looking through the grass on the warm Dublin afternoon, Amanda saw Chris watching them with a fatherly like smile._

" _Don't wait much longer for another one, Mandy." Chris says before disappearing, Amanda and Finn turning to each other as the kids headed into their grandparents house._

" _What do you say… to a third child, Finn?" Amanda asks, Finn smiling before they kissed and fell onto the sand…_

Amanda snuggled closer to Finn, who was now asleep himself… and was happy that she was for once having a good dream.


	7. Chapter 7

" _They're all probably going crazy in Cincinnati right now." Amanda says softly, feeling Finn's arms wrap around her waist and his left hand gently rubbing her right inner thigh._

" _I think they can keep themselves entertained for a few weeks…" Finn says softly as he kept kissing Amanda's neck, both soaked from the ocean in Havana as they closed the door to the cabana._

 _Amanda pulled Finn on top of her after untying her white bikini top and letting her bikini bottoms fall to the floor, Finn also getting undressed and the two falling onto the bed as Finn tied Amanda's arms to the frame of it and spanked her before lightly rubbing his hands up and down her legs, Amanda tossing her head back and letting a few moans escape her mouth… she knew what he was doing, trying to get her body to relax._

 _Also on their honeymoon, Thea and Austin's heads snapped up when they heard the noises from the cabana… and smiled as they looked at each other._

" _$25 says that she gets pregnant." Austin says._

" _Make it $50." Thea says as the two kissed before heading back to their hotel room._

 _Some time later, Amanda and Finn were curled up in each other's arms with a thin blanket covering them as they smiled and kissed as With Arms Wide Open by Creed played on the radio nearby._

" _So if it did work, what would you be hoping for, a boy or girl?" Finn asks._

" _A little boy… I don't think I can handle a girl who has my personality, she and I would be bickering nonstop when she's a teenager." Amanda says, Finn chuckling slightly._

" _I wouldn't be so sure about that… I'd love having a little girl as well as a boy." Finn says, Amanda smiling as she looked at him._

" _You think we can handle twins?" Amanda asks._

" _Twins can be crazy but we'll be great parents… everyone has those fears at first, it's scary the first time around." Finn says as the two kiss again._

 _Sure enough at the first appointment, the ultrasound confirmed two babies… the young soon to be parents kissed as they smiled and tears ran down their faces._

 _Everything was falling into place for them… and it had all fixed itself on that warm Havana evening..._

"Okay, easy in there, you two." Amanda says, sleepily rubbing her stomach as she felt the two sets of tiny feet thumping around her ribcage.

It was just about a month after the loud argument… and everything was calmer with Amanda starting to cut back on her visits to the shows at times.

She was progressing further into the pregnancy… and while the twins were reasonably quiet in the daytime, the four little feet running around like mad at night made her body feel heavier than it was.

"They being crazy again?" Finn asks as he walked into their apartment, reaching out and rubbing Amanda's stomach… and grimacing slightly as the twins tiny feet hit his hand.

"Those are future Bullet Club members that she's carrying, of course they'll be crazy." Both heard, looked and saw Cody, Luke and Karl, who was on crutches from torn tendons in his left knee.

"Hopefully not too crazy-" Amanda says, cringing slightly and Finn and the others turning worried. "Danny, no dropkicks, please." She says, all three breathing relieved sighs.

"Yep. Definitely future Bullet Club members." Karl says, sitting down in a nearby chair and reaching over… as soon as he rubbed Amanda's stomach, Briana and Daniel kicked at his touch. "Hey, you two. Going a bit crazy in there? It's okay, everything's going okay." He says, Amanda and the others smiling.

It was later into the night as Amanda and Finn were settled into bed and watched Tv that they flipped to Entertainment Tonight.

"As every day passes by, fans of WWE keep counting down to when the newest kids will be born as well as who their godparents are and what the genders are. Amanda and Finn have been secretive about most of the details of their unborn twins…" The news reporter says, Finn changing the channel after seeing the look on Amanda's face.

"If there are two things our fans can't resist waiting for, it's when the next marriage happens and when second or third generation children are born." Amanda says, carefully readjusting her pajama top as Finn rested his head near her stomach and heard Daniel snoring as Briana kept moving around.

"I think little Danny boy's worn himself out but Bria's still awake…" Finn says softly, kissing Amanda's stomach before lifting his head up and moving back to her, the newlyweds kissing.

"Give it a few more hours and she'll be asleep while he's wanting something to eat or drink." Amanda says as Finn helped her stretch out onto her right side and they kissed again.

Sure enough when it was nearly 3 in the morning, Finn headed downstairs and saw Amanda in the kitchen eating some mint chocolate chip ice cream and jalapeno peppers. He smiled and walked over to her, their mouths gently crashing against each other's and Daniel moving around as if to say _"Mommy, Daddy, stop it! Bria's sleeping!"_.

"Not even born yet and he doesn't want his sister being woken up." Finn says.

"Imagine what it's gonna be like when they're older and she starts dating someone." Amanda says after finishing her snack, soft laughs escaping their mouths.

"They won't be able to remember a time without one another, I'm sure he'll be shocked… I just hope he stays calm." Finn says, both hearing a sleepy groan and looking, seeing Karl half asleep on the couch.

"I'll be teaching those two how to defend themselves so yeah, Daniel will hurt any guy who breaks Briana's heart… are they keeping you two awake again?" Karl says as he sat up carefully, Amanda yawning sleepily as she drank some cold water.

After finishing the water, Amanda let Finn pick her up in his arms and take her back upstairs, Amanda out like a light when Finn tucked her into their bed and lightly rubbed his hand up and down her stomach after pulling the covers over himself as he stretched out next to her.

"I love all three of you… more than you'll ever know." Finn whispers before turning the lamp off and wrapping his arms around Amanda before his eyes closed.

Within minutes, the twins were also asleep… waking up the next morning, Amanda lightly kissed a sleeping Finn on his jaw.

"We love you too." Amanda whispers, her head resting on his left shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Worried?" Amanda asks after Finn stopped the rental car outside of the Cena household in the middle of an early spring snowstorm._

" _What if they freak out? What if one of your brothers charges at me with a shotgun and starts-" Finn asks frantically, Amanda lightly resting her hand on his right shoulder and calming him down._

" _Relax, okay? They're not gonna kill you, everything will be okay." Amanda says softly, Finn lightly resting his hand on her stomach._

" _Are you two reversing your mom's hormones again?" Finn asks jokingly, Amanda laughing and playfully shoving him before they kissed._

 _Exiting the car, it wasn't long before they were in the old colonial style house… and 8 year old Shelby ran at them and hugged her aunt and uncle._

 _Sitting down in the living room, Amanda quietly turned down a glass of whiskey that Sean had offered her._

" _What's…" Sean tries to ask… before realising it and turning to Finn, who started feeling fright creep up his spine… until he was pulled into a hug and he and Sean shook hands afterwards, everyone who was there taking their turns hugging Amanda and Finn._

 _Amanda looked up and for a split second, she saw Roddy, who smiled._

" _Everything's falling into place, kiddo. Don't worry." Roddy says before disappearing._

 _Amanda had been worried too… it was a mix of happiness and nostalgia when it's realised that the baby of the family is starting one of her own with the man she loves._

 _It had taken some time but when John finally got there, he found his sister and his niece watching Shrek and walked over, hugging both of them._

" _Keep watching the movie, kiddo." Amanda says, her and John heading into the kitchen and sitting down at the table._

" _I know that look…" John says before they hugged._

" _Just found out not too long ago… you're gonna have two little nieces or nephews, John." Amanda says, getting a bit teary eyed as she smiled…_

Awake at 4:30 and unable to settle back to sleep, Amanda found herself watching _Meet The Robinsons_ , a movie Joelle had let her borrow and Amanda was brushing tears away before hearing Finn walk downstairs and seeing him sit down next to her.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me up?" Finn says as he lightly stroked his wife's hair, noticing the empty popcorn bowl and water bottle.

"You were sound asleep, I couldn't fall back asleep to save my life… so I settled down to watch this. Now I'm crying my eyes out because Wilber is saying goodbye to his dad…" Amanda says, Finn pulling her into his arms for a hug before keeping his left around her shoulders and resting his right hand on her stomach.

Here Amanda was, nearing the sixth month and her hormones were driving her crazy… the same thing had happened two nights ago when the two were watching _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and _Dead Poets Society_ , although those movies had always tugged at Amanda's heartstrings.

She had grown up as a Robin Williams fan… and it had hurt her deeply when she had found out about his death in 2014.

Finn wished that he knew how to fully comfort Amanda nowadays when she was crying… the multiple sources of advice he had gotten had ranged from Jeff, who had said that Amanda's hormones were similar to someone being bipolar and Matt had slapped his brother upside the head and told him to shut up before he had turned back to Finn and told him to just be there for Amanda because she would need him to laugh with or a shoulder to cry on.

Another reason Amanda was having trouble sleeping was Bria's tiny feet running around in her ribcage while Danny slept… when it wasn't one twin being restless, it was the other.

But it was Bria's way of saying _"It's okay, Mommy. Baby brother and I are here too._ ".

Seeing that she was finally asleep, Finn turned the movie off before putting the DvD back and picking Amanda up in his arms, taking her upstairs.

When the two were completely awake the next morning and having eaten, they heard a knock at their door and Finn opened it, letting Brie, Daniel Bryan, Birdie and Josie in, Birdie and Amanda hugging.

Birdie was excited about having two little cousins as well as recently announced on Brie and Nikki's YouTube channel, a sibling and another cousin.

In the backyard, Birdie had stopped chasing Josie when she saw a small figure and walked to it.

"Hi… who are you?" Birdie asks.

"I'm Daniel. Want to play?" Daniel Benoit said quietly, Birdie hugging her aunt before she, Daniel and Josie walked away a few feet, making sure to stay within eyesight of the adults.

"The young see better than we do at times… who's here?" Brie says as she and Amanda watched Birdie.

"Little Daniel…" Amanda says, Josie letting out a slight bark.

"Hey… what happened to the house after…" Brie tries to ask.

"It was left to David… but he gave it to me when I turned 18. I still check on it at times and cleaned up a bit but… it still looks the same. Changing it would be like giving away the part of my life that was good before it all fell apart." Amanda says, feeling a tiny foot hit her ribcage and knowing it was Bria as Danny was asleep during the daytime as Chris and Nancy watched from a distance.

"You never said that…" Nancy says.

"I didn't know… but I can't blame him for putting it in her name. She should have some of the good memories but I think it gives her nightmares going back to the house." Chris says, his arm around Nancy as their son jumped into her arms.

It was just a few seconds later that they figured out why as Finn was by Amanda's side as she cringed in pain and squeezed his hand, Birdie in Brie's arms and crying as her parents tried to comfort the worried toddler.

The visit to the E.R confirmed it was a false alarm though, easing their fears.

"First time around is scary… things like these happen." Amanda says as she and Finn's left and right hands were entwined and his head was by her stomach, smiling when he heard the twins snoring.

"They're resting right now… gives your sore ribs a break." Finn says, lightly kissing Amanda's stomach before turning back to face her and the two kissed.

"Until they're awake at night." Amanda says as frantic footsteps were heard and they saw Kenny, Nick, Matt, Karl, Luke, Cody, John and Nikki. "False alarm." She says, all breathing relieved sighs.

"That was close… still got a while to go before those two are ready." Nick says, him and Amanda hugging.

Amanda and the Young Bucks hadn't started off as friends… but that was 8 years ago and things had changed.


	9. Chapter 9

' _12 years… has it really been that long?'_ Amanda thought as Finn stopped the newly bought Chevy Traverse outside of the Benoit house… now Amanda understood why Maryse didn't tag along with her, Finn, Miz and the recently returned Rey Mysterio, who reached in front of him over the passenger seat, rested his left hand on Amanda's stomach and felt the twins kicking sleepily.

"I haven't been here since…" Amanda says, trailing off slightly as it had been when she was about two weeks along with the twins and had stopped by with Finn, Karl and Luke to clean up a bit and update the technology… but with her on maternity leave, she had more time to visit.

This had been her second home at times, a safe place to take shelter when life kicked her down… now it just gave her nightmares of the horror that happened over that three day weekend.

"It's like time froze…" Miz says as he and Finn helped Amanda out of the vehicle and they noticed another one in the driveway, Amanda walking over to its driver as he got out.

"David?" Amanda says, the eldest of the Benoit children's eyes widening as he saw her 6 ½ month pregnant stomach that looked nearly comical on her tiny frame.

"Mandy, you're huge! You look like you swallowed a beach ball!" David says jokingly, the two hugging and Amanda slapping him upside the head after they let go.

"How rude!" Amanda says, quoting Michelle Tanner from _Full House_ , though in a joking manner and cringing slightly as she felt two feet slam against her ribcage, David turning worried. "I'm okay, Bria just likes to dropkick me at times. So how's training going?" She says.

"Well, I took up on an offer with NXT… and I've been on the wrong end of dropkicks, give it 15 years and I'll be training those two to wrestle." David says as the others walked over to them, Finn and Amanda kissing.

"Bit of a surprise but I called him. You two need each other." Finn says, Amanda nodding.

The newly turned 29 year old knew that Finn was right… with the demanding schedules, Amanda barely had time to reconnect with her surrogate family.

Walking into the house, Amanda readjusted her tank top that had _First Time Mommy_ printed on it in white and a red heart on it before picking up an old photo of her and David playing when they were 12, a then 2 year old Daniel on Chris's lap. Amanda set it down and blinked her tears away, the twins kicking as if to say _"Don't cry, Mama. It's okay."_ and Amanda rubbing her stomach as her and David sat down on the couch.

"They would've loved them… it's okay, kiddo, I miss them too." David says, resting his hand on Amanda's stomach and feeling his niece and nephew moving… before both heard a small cry, David turning confused while Amanda knew who it belonged to.

"I have nightmares too…" Daniel says, David's eyes widening when he heard his little brother's voice and turning to Amanda.

"Don't freak out… they're here as spirits." Amanda says.

"How… how long has this been going on, them appearing?" David manages to ask.

"Since after I tried to…" Amanda says, David seeing the familiar scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand. "Sometimes, I repressed it… other times, I felt comforted knowing that they were truly never gone." She says, the two hugging and Finn checking on them from the kitchen.

Knowing she was okay, Finn turned back to straightening up the fridge.

It was later into the evening that he heard Amanda singing _Once Upon A Dream_ from Sleeping Beauty and knowing she was trying to soothe their nightowl children into a restful sleep as he walked over to her, David outside with the others in the cool Georgia air… and Amanda turning and seeing Chris as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"Little nightowls… your parents are the best ones in the world. Your mother, the sweetest, bravest, the most protective woman I've known. Your father, a fast and very brave man. He's Irish, your tempers will be from him… but both of them are amazing people and they already love you, so do the aunts and uncles you have who'll protect you and scare anyone away." Chris says, the twins still kicking although it was in more of a sleepy manner.

Letting the soon to be parents sit down and talk as they watched a movie, Chris checked on a sleeping David and saw Nancy and Daniel near him.

"He looks so tired… and so much like you." Nancy says, David's eyes opening and him nearly screaming in fright.

"What the hell?!" David asks, still half asleep.

"David, no cursing." Chris says, David nodding.

"We're always around, David… Mandy's not the only one who knows we're here, her and Finn's kids do to." Nancy says, David brushing his tears away.

"She told me earlier… said she sometimes tried to…" David says.

"She felt like she was losing her mind… she had barely recovered from losing Eddie. But she's merged that innocent side of her with who she is now, that's how she's found peace in all of this, son." Chris says, David feeling Daniel's tiny arms around him and hugging his little brother.

Having eaten spinach alfredo pizza and mint chocolate chip ice cream afterwards, Amanda was relaxed in Finn's arms and Bria and Danny were calmed completely as they knew that their father's hands were resting on their mother's stomach in a loving manner.

"For the first time in a long time… this feels like home again." Amanda says as the two kissed.

"We're gonna need a bigger place though in Florida… that old style Colonial house you've have your eye on in St. Augustine, the price is going down on it." Finn says, Amanda leaning into him.

Her moving around woke Bria up though and another dropkick was Bria's response, Finn carefully rubbing Amanda's stomach.

"Bria, ease up in there okay? Everything's alright now." Amanda says, managing to stretch her legs out.

 **A few days later…**

With everything set up in the new house, Amanda was catching up on much needed rest and relaxation as the twins had calmed down aside from the sleepy kicking and watching NXT as David faced off against old friend and new NXT recruit Oje Hart.

Amanda felt like she was back in the Hart Dungeon, watching them as kids… and knew that the names that help build the industry were being carried on through the next generation.

The painful pasts were finally being left behind… and the future was being focused on.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Three weeks ago...**_

 _Jeff drove carefully, him and Beth hearing Amanda quietly sing Bring On The Rain by Jodi Messina and smiling… they both agreed that their surrogate sister had a gorgeous voice but that wrestling was her true career._

 _Stopped at the tattoo shop owned by longtime friend Shannon Moore, Jeff helped both his wife, who was 5 ½ pregnant with a little girl they decided to name Lynnette, and Amanda out of the car as Bria and Danny kicked, having been woken up._

" _Won't take long, I promise." Jeff says as all three walked into the shop, dodging the North Carolina rain._

 _Shannon and Amanda hugged and the blonde haired man jumped back when he felt the two tiny sets of feet after resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach._

" _Whoa! Those are definitely future wrestlers, kiddo." Shannon says, lowering his hand to his side._

 _Amanda and Beth sat down as Shannon started Jeff's tattoo, Beth smiling as Amanda watched the vibrant purple color go into Jeff's skin in fascination… it was a sibling love, it made her happy that she, Jeff and their children had strong people in their lives._

" _After the little ones are born, how about another tattoo?" Shannon asks, motioning to Amanda's angel wings and I gconai Agus Deo tattoos after finishing Jeff's._

" _I might just stick with two for a while, Shan." Amanda says, Shannon nodding and kissing her on her forehead._

 **Present time,** _ **American Airlines Arena**_ **in Miami,** _ **Monday Night Raw…**_

"Getting close to night time, they'll be crazier." Amanda says, rubbing her stomach as the babies or as affectionately nicknamed, the second gen demons, kicked like no tomorrow during their mother's video chat with Brie and Birdie.

"Hey honey, can you give me and Auntie Mandy a minute to talk?" Brie asks.

"Alright, Mama." Birdie says, her and Brie hugging and Birdie going to find Josie and Daniel.

"What's on your mind?" Brie asks after turning back to Amanda.

"I want to do a photoshoot like you did back when you were pregnant with Birdie." Amanda says, Brie smiling from ear to ear.

"Mandy, that's amazing! What do you have in mind?" Brie says excitedly.

"Well, I want it to be done at the Benoit house since the backyard is amazingly beautiful. What was it like when you took your pictures?" Amanda says.

"It was a bit cold that day but worth it. I'm glad you picked that house." Brie says, Amanda smiling too… and fidgeting a bit when Bria's tiny feet hit her ribcage, Brie laughing slightly. "They'll do that a lot, Birdie was the same way and so is Ethan." She says, rubbing her stomach as Ethan kicked as a sign that he was hungry.

Both heard a knock at the door, said their goodbyes and ended the video chat, Amanda standing up carefully and readjusting her light blue sleeveless maternity blouse before setting her tablet aside and answering the door.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Amanda says as she and Sami Callahan hugged for a few minutes, Amanda closing the door as Sami rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach and felt the twins moving.

"Those two are crazy ones, just like Natia said." Sami says.

"I still can't believe that Natia and Enzo are getting married." Amanda says, remembering the shock and joy she felt when she saw a Sapphire ring on Natia's ring finger.

"That was a shock. Joe freak out?" Sami says.

"Surprisingly, he was calm about it. So what brought you here?" Amanda says as the two sat down and watched Finn and Dean's tag match against The Young Bucks.

"Catching up with old friends… things are changing so quickly." Sami says.

After the match that saw Finn and Dean victorious, everyone was relaxing and Amanda and Finn were looking up body painters and photographers after eating dinner.

There was a company not too far from the house…

 **Next Tuesday…**

In separate rooms, the newlyweds were waiting for the painting to be finished as Amanda readjusted the top she had on over her bigger than normal and slightly sore bust.

On the left side of her back was an angel wing, a demon wing on the right and paintings of how she imagined the twins to look like painted on her stomach as the twins were asleep and the kicking was calmer.

The photographer was loving the photo shoot of the couple and the newlyweds were smiling too, the forest near the house as a perfect backdrop for the photos.

The last one of the photos was of them holding each other, their foreheads pressed together and smiling as their hands were on Amanda's stomach, Bria responding to the touch by kicking as if she were saying _"Danny and I love you, Mommy and Daddy. We can't wait to meet you."_

With the paint washed off after the photoshoot was finished and both in pajamas as nighttime was approaching, Amanda and Finn were on the couch after eating and she was leaned against him, his arms wrapped around her and their hands resting on her stomach as their son and daughter moved around.

"Think they're fighting in there?" Finn asks.

"I hope not… but we know they'll fight when they get older. All siblings do. But like all siblings, these two will patch things up quickly." Amanda says before the two kissed… and heard the front door open, looked and saw Enzo and Natia.

"Any ideas as when the photos will be put on Facebook, you two?" Enzo asks.

"Just be patient, Enzo. Can't rush things." Natia says as the two kissed when Enzo snaked his arms around her.

"How long do you want to bet that it'll be them with a kid on the way next, love?" Finn asks as his right hand rubbed across Amanda's ribcage when she flinched, indicating that one or both of the twins cracked a rib.

"Honeymoon baby, like our little ones." Amanda says as the two kissed.

They were a crazy blended family… but that was how they preferred it to be.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Four months and three weeks ago…**_

" _You alright, Tiny?" Cass asks, Amanda smiling slightly as Cass and Enzo sat down._

" _I'm pregnant. A little over two months." Amanda says quietly after leaning in, Cass's and Enzo's eyes widening in shock._

" _A little over two months ago was your honeymoon… so I was right, there was a little one created?" Enzo whispers, smiling from ear to ear as did Cass._

" _Two little ones. Twins." Amanda says, showing both of them the sonogram._

" _A boy and a girl." Cass says._

" _Two boys. Two second gen demon princes that are gonna be tag team champions." Enzo says, Amanda knowing a betting pool was starting as Sami walked in._

" _Are you serious? That's amazing, congrats, kiddo! And as for the genders, a boy and a girl." Sami says excitedly, sitting down and him and Amanda hugging._

 **Present time,** _ **Monday Night Raw in Oklahoma...**_

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! I am your host for the night Michael Cole along with my fellow commentators, Booker T and Corey Graves. Tonight, we have the main event Finn Balor against the Monster among Men Braun Strowman and what a crazy week to lead up to this moment, but also we have new photos of Mandy Balor's pregnancy photos." Michael said. "Now gentlemen, I know tonight is about fights and feuds, but this weekend the Balors and photographer posted Mandy's pregnancy photos on Facebook, Twitter and many other social platforms, you can't denied that these photos pull at your heart strings. If these photo don't I don't know what does, folks."

On the tron, by the permission of Finn, Amanda and the photographer, the photos were there. The people were getting out their phones and taking the now improved photos of the couple of the three photos that they loved the most.

"These photos are absolutely gorgeous, Cole." Corey said. "These a different take on the couple. They are showing not only their side but their alter egos and it's a beautiful sight to see. They are not the traditional soon to be parents they are the parents to not mess with. If these don't tug on your heartstrings, I don't know what does, folks." He said, turning to the camera and knowing that Amanda and Finn were watching.

Booker T chimed in, "And also I heard that Mandy actually went to the late great Chris Benoit's house and took the photos there. She embraced her lost family and I have to say that I am very proud of her. Because I knew Chris and he was a very good guy, loved her like she was his own. He taught Mandy a lot growing up in the wrestling universe, you can see that over the years from other people that she looked up to and lost she had that strong connection. I don't that ever is going away, gentlemen."

 **Backstage...**

Amanda brushed away her tears and felt Danny kick her ribs. She was too happy to even wince at the pain, so she rubbed her stomach and said, "I love you too, meus Pequenos. My little ones."

Finn sat next to Amanda and intertwined his hand with hers, he kissed her fingers and then passionately kissed.

"Whoa you two!" Enzo said, covering his fiancee's eyes. "That's what started this."

The couple laughed and Amanda hugged both Enzo and Natia, asking them how they were and what's going on with Total Divas.

The show was still going strong and Amanda has been in a few episodes just hanging out with the girls or her sisters-in-laws.

The Bella twins were always giving updates on Amanda's pregnancy, which she didn't mind too much.

Since she couldn't take Finn to the ring, Amanda had to stay backstage and watch Finn and Braun destroy each other finally ending their three month feud.

Braun took words from Amanda and went easy on him at any PPV and Raw shows… if there was one thing that scared Braun, it was when Amanda went all mama bear.

Once Finn finally got the three count on Braun he won. He had a few cracked ribs, which worried Amanda as they hugged and kissed.

Roman met up with them and drove the couple back to their hotel and they said goodnight.

When they finally got to bed, Finn laid his head on his wife's stomach and started to sing an old Irish lullaby to Bria and Danny. They light kicked to tell their parents, _"Goodnight, Daddy._ _Goodnight, Mommy."_

"We're gonna be exhausted after they're born." Finn says as they kissed.

"It'll be worth every second of it, my love." Amanda said before they fell asleep.

 _ **Dream, Amanda's perspective**_

 _I was standing on a hill that resided in Ireland watching my children and Finn chase each other on the local beach. I was five months pregnant with our third child, who we found out is a girl… I know the perfect name for her too and she would've loved to meet the woman she'll be named after._

 _I felt a presence next to me. I looked up and saw Chris standing next to me. I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "You're doing good, kiddo." He said after we let go. "You're going to be an amazing mother. I can't wait to see how they turn out." Chris smiled at Bria and Danny holding hands and picking up shells with Finn right behind them._

 _I smiled at the sight. "Yeah, I'm pretty_ _excited too, Chris." I_ _looked back at him... but he vanished._

 _There are times I still think he'll stay for longer than a few minutes..._

 _I rubbed my stomach as the little one kicked and walked down to the beach, kneeled down in front of mine and Finn's twins and saw their shells. I smiled at them and pulled them in for hugs._

 _"We love you, Mommy." Bria and Danny said together.  
_

 _I smiled and choked back a sob. "I_ _love you too, meus Pequenos."_

 **Third person perspective…**

Amanda woke up the next morning refreshed to find Finn still asleep. She smiled and started to run her fingers through his hair.

Thinking back to her dream, she smiled… just seeing her little family together made Amanda more excited.


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda was in Phoenix visiting Brie, Bryan and baby Birdie and was thankful for that as the drier air was more tolerable than Florida's humidity which made her more uncomfortable as she got further along in her pregnancy.

The Bella Twins were still doing their YouTube videos and Brie had asked Amanda, oh so nicely, to come by whenever WWE was in Arizona.

 **Amanda's perspective...**

I found myself sitting in the Danielson kitchen with a camera facing me.

Daniel was sitting in a chair behind the camera that had the Name That Song Challenge: WWE Edition ready to go.

Finn had to be at the arena to train and Brie and Daniel said that they would take care of me, watch out for me. Birdie was taking her nap along with Josie and their new Golden Retriever, Lady, lying down next to her and Josie… animals are very protective of small children. Lady growled at Dean when Dean tried to pick me up in his arms two months ago.

"Hey everybody, it's Brie here, and today I have a very special guest with me. Since WWE Raw is tapping in Phoenix this week I thought that the Demon Mistress herself could come by and play a challenge with me." Brie said.

I waved at the camera. "Hey guys."

"As you can see, Mandy is very pregnant with her beautiful twins." Brie said, laying her hand on my stomach as Bria and Danny kicked in response to her.

"And what's so funny is that you guys still don't know the gender of my kiddos and until they are born, you may or may not know what they are until then. But just know that they are happy, healthy and growing." I said.

"Plus kicking like they are going out of style. Strong little ones." Brie said with a smile. "But today we are not just talking about being moms, we are going to do a challenge." Me and Brie tapped our hands on the kitchen table.

"It's the WWE Edition of Name That Song!" Daniel shouted. Luckily that didn't wake Birdie up. "So we have ten songs and whoever wins has to name their most embarrassing moment in their life to everyone."

I rolled my eyes and Brie nodded to her husband.

"As you can see we don't have a computer in front of us, but Daniel has the computer so we can't cheat, but we know everyone's intro music pretty well, right Mandy?" Brie asked.

I nodded and they played the first song. "Go Yes Man!" I shouted/whispered.

There ain't no stopping us now we celebrate on the floor!

"Bayley!" I shouted.

"Mandy got it!" Daniel said and played the next song.

Hey man we are looking towards the sky. We are that omen in the sky!

"Gallows and Anderson!" Brie and I both shouted.

"You both got that one." Daniel said as he was playing different songs from Chris Benoit, Dean Ambrose, The Shield/Roman Reigns, AJ Lee, CM Punk, Samoa Joe, Enzo Amore and Big Cass, and the finale one was the kicker.

 **Brie's perspective...**

Mandy was ahead by one point and if she got this she wins.

Bryan played the last song when Birdie came in with Josie and Lady right behind her.

She hugged Mandy when she saw her and grabbed a Sunny D and stood next to her father.

Once they heard the heartbeat and gasp, Mandy shouted, "My man, the Demon King, Finn Balor!" The family laughed and she won. Birdie ran over and hugged her auntie and shouted "Yahoo!"

They laughed while the dogs danced around. Mandy looked over at Brie and waited for the embarrassing story.

 **Third person perspective...**

When the video was a wrap, the family finally gathered around on the couch and watched the taping of Raw. Finn was in a new feud with Hunter and Stephanie.

Amanda had the idea to have Finn feud with the man that started his career.

Finn, Hunter and the McMahons' liked that idea and ran with it when Stephanie taunted Finn about Amanda and how she wasn't there because "That Demon destroyed our number one girl in this company and is carrying your spawns." When Finn tried to get in Stephanie's face Hunter's music played and the feud began.

 **Finn's perspective...**

I was glad when _Raw_ had ended.

I reached the house to go see Mandy and stay the night with Brie and Daniel until we got ready for the next town.

"Stephanie and Hunter really liked the new feud that is going on." I said. "You did a good job, love. Maybe you should team up with Amy and be part of creative."

I smiled when she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll think about that after we have Bria and Danny along with our third child." Mandy said before we kissed and spent half of the night talking.

"Hey while you were gone, Brie and I along with Bryan filmed a video for their YouTube." Mandy says as I rested my hand on her stomach and the twins moved around.

"Oh really?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "And what was it I may ask, my Demon Mistress?"

 **Third person perspective...**

Before Amanda could say their guest bedroom door opened and in came Birdie.

Amanda sat up and asked, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

Birdie didn't answer, but got on their bed and laid between them.

"I had a nightmare." She said in her small child voice.

"Of what, darling?" Finn asked.

"I can't remember, Uncle Finn. But it was very scary." Birdie said as her lips quivered and had tears welling in her eyes.

Amanda pulled her in close to her. "Oh, angel." Amanda said in a motherly way. "It's ok. Your mommy, daddy, Finn and I are always here to protect you, okay?" She says.

Birdie nodded and cuddled next to her auntie.

The child didn't want to say anything, but she woke up with Daniel next to her. He said to go to Amanda and she'll help her.

Birdie listened and found aunt and Uncle awake.

It was the next morning and the married Danielson couple found Birdie sleeping with the Balor couple.

They looked like a little family from the doorway, but they knew they had to wake up their daughter so that their friends could get back on the road.

But as Finn was driving them to the next place, Amanda couldn't help but think about why Birdie hadn't gone into her parents room.

 **A few days later…**

It was raining, no pouring in Texas and it was freaking Amanda out. She couldn't go to sleep, she was jealous that Finn was sound asleep.

She was laying down on her back while Finn's head was on her stomach listen to their rowdy kids.

Amanda kept feeling pains in her lower abdomen and that was scaring her. When a strike of lightning came she twitched and that's when the pain started.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" She whispered to herself. Amanda placed her hand on her stomach and breathed in when she felt another pain. She winced and sighed when the pain finally subdue.

"Mandy." Nancy said. The mini Cena looked up and saw her late mother-figure standing in the corner with a concerned look in her eyes. "You'll be okay. I would talk to Finn about the pain though, don't let it be too late for you, sweetheart. Your babies are fine."

Amanda nodded and brushed away her tears. Nancy smiled and faded away as Amanda finally relaxed and went to sleep. Not thinking about the pain or the rain pouring outside.

 **Great Balls of Fire, Dallas, Texas**

Finn was in his feud with Hunter and Stephanie but hesitant to head out to the ring after Amanda had told him earlier about what had happened.

"We'll be okay." Amanda said before they kissed, his right hand resting on her stomach before he left.

Amanda was backstage talking with Bayley and her husband who works for WWE as the sound guy as well as Becky.

"Mandy, you okay?" Becky asked, a bit worried.

Amanda nodded and got up to go to the restroom.

 **Amanda's perspective…**

I hate not knowing what was going on with my babies, I really hope they're okay.

I stood up to head to the restroom and as I got closer to the restrooms I doubled over in pain and let out a small cry, hearing someone yell "Mandy!" a few seconds later.

I almost buckled to the floor, but I felt a warm arm grab around me. I looked up and saw Dean with a concerned look in his eyes, he was a father now so he knew what could be happening.

"You're only 7 ½ months pregnant, kiddo, are your babies coming already?" He asked, helping me sit down.

I shook my head and felt the pain come back. I screamed out and grabbed Dean's right hand as he rubbed my side.

"No, no. it's not time yet. Call the medics and get Hunter to call off their fight. Get my husband please." I begged with tears in my eyes.

Dean nodded. I heard him call a stage hand to get the medics to get me to the local hospital. He stood me up and handed me to a medic who was leading me into an ambulance.

"Le do thoil a bheith ceart go leor, mo babes. Le do thoil a bheith ceart go leor." I whispered in Gaelic to my babies. I cried, I didn't want to lose them.

 **Finn's** **perspective…**

I was standing in the ring standing across Hunter with a menacing look on his face… but something didn't feel right.

Dean's music went off randomly and he ran to commentators table, grabbing the extra headphone mic.

"Finn, man." He started out with a panic in his voice… I felt my heart stop, I shouldn't have left Mandy in the backstage area. "Listen you need to go to your wife now. Something is wrong with her. Something wrong with your babies, my godchildren. Something is wrong with my Shield sister. Mandy Cena-Balor!" He shouted.

My eyes went huge. I dropped my mic and beelined it to the backstage area.

Stephanie, Hunter and Dean were following me. When I got around the corner I heard a scream and saw my wife be carried into a stretcher. She had tears on her cheeks and her hand on her stomach. I got closer to her and heard her talking in Gaelic to our children, I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Stay calm, you and they are gonna be okay…" I whisper as I sat down next to her in the ambulance, tears running down her face as she cried into my shoulder.

The hospital was crowded with everyone since mine and Hunter's match was the main event and then the nurse walked in.

 **Third person perspective…**

Finn and Amanda hugged and kissed after finding out it was a false alarm, thankful that their babies are okay.

But he could see that she was scared.

"I thought that we were losing our children…" Amanda said as Finn rested his hands on her face, cradling it.

"They're perfectly okay… we just have to wait another month or so to hold them in our arms, love." Finn says before they kissed.

"What's going on, are they here yet?!" Seth asked in a hypercharged state as he ran it, _It's A Girl_ and _It's A Boy_ balloons in one hand and two stuffed giraffes tucked close to him.

"Calm down, Sethie. False alarm." Amanda says, Seth sighing in relief.

"Got a bit… excited about it so…" Seth says, setting down the stuffed giraffes.

Amanda and Finn couldn't help but smile… Seth clearly loved the kids already.


End file.
